Whatever You Say
by Hider
Summary: She's just an exgirlfriend. He's not heartbroken.


**Title:** Whatever You Say

**Characters:** Jess, Rory, Luke, Seb

**Rating:** Like PG/PG-13 maybe? It's just a few curse words.

**Summary:** She's just an ex-girlfriend.

**Word Count:** 1653

**Notes:** This is the most random thing I've ever written and a completely different style then my usual stuff. I usually rely heavily on imagery and not so much dialogue but this is the exact opposite so feedback is really appreciated.

* * *

"Just an ex-girlfriend."

"You actually had a girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet out of Seb's hand and walked back into his room, slamming the door on the other guy's laughter.

* * *

"Dude, you really need to chill." 

"If you don't shut the fuck up-"

"What! You're going to bore me to death? Already done dude. I'm out of here." He jumped out of the chair and grabbed his jacket but stopped when the door was half open. "When you finally get over whatever the fuck is getting to you, come down to the pub man."

He didn't.

* * *

"I don't get it." 

Jess sighed. "Get what?"

"How you get all these chick numbers. Hot chicks!" Jess rolled his eyes. "And then you just throw them away and never call!" Seb paused slightly. "It's really sad dude, that's all I'm saying. You should at least put 'em in a little black book or something, it would come in handy when I need a date."

"And what makes you think I would give you my book?"

"Well it's not like you'd use it, gaywad."

Jess smacked him across the back of the head as he passed him to get another beer out of the fridge.

"Dude! Chill." He rolled his eyes as Jess continued to glare at him. "You really need to get laid." He mumbled it as he left the room, but Jess still heard it.

* * *

"So, what are your plans for the evening? Oh! Let me guess. Moping... sleeping... acting like a chick... more moping." 

"I am not fucking moping." Jess responded bitterly.

"Yes you are." He chuckled as he took another swig from his beer bottle.

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You really are."

"No. I'm really not!"

There was a pause. Jess sighed and took a swig of his beer.

"Yes. You are."

* * *

Jess slammed the door behind him as he entered the apartment. He inwardly groaned when he saw Seb parked on the couch but ignored him and walked straight towards the closet they called his room. He was almost safely inside when Seb seemed to remember something. 

"Hey dude!"

Jess rolled his eyes at his friend, who apparently felt the need to yell at a person less then eight feet away.

"What!" He yelled back sarcastically.

"No need to scream dude. I'm right here." Jess turned around to see him standing at his bedroom door looking annoyed. Jess rolled his eyes in equaled annoyance and waited. Seb didn't say anything.

"What?" He repeated.

"Oh, right. Some chick called for you earlier." He looked around Jess' room and started across the floor. "Dude this is so mine!" He shoved a random CD up by Jess' face in anger. Jess ignored him and went through his bag to get the book that hadn't fit in his back pocket.

"What chick?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask." He said in a duh! manner. When Jess turned around he saw that Seb was now going through all of his CDs and helping himself to more then a few.

"Why not?"

"Because its not like a lot of chicks call you." He shrugged. Jess blinked.

"You're point..."

"Do you know more than one girl?"

Jess hurled a CD at his head.

* * *

"Hey, its um... me. I mean, Rory. Me is Ror- um. I just... I found some of your stuff in my closet when mom was redecorating, her and Luke are like tearing the house apart, I mean there's stuff everywher-... but um, sorry uh. Anyway, I have some of your books and CDs and theres a couple notebooks full of writing in them and I... I don't know, I thought you might want them. But... just, um Luke had your number but not your address, I was going to mail them but couldn't so... I don't even know where you're living. So just, my number is 543-2911. You can call me if you want... or not, I mean whatever. Um.. bye."

* * *

"I think something's wrong with the answering machine." 

"Why?"

"Because we had a message but I tripped over the chord and it fell and now we don't. I think I broke it."

"Nice."

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" 

Seb blinked.

"What?" He asked, his voice showing a little frustration. Seb narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Geez uz! Just forget it." He rolled his eyes and stomped off into the kitchen to get another beer but thought better of it and turned abruptly towwards the door. "I'll be back later." He grabbed his jacket and let the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"So uh... how you doing?" 

"Good." He paused and the empty silence seemed really loud to him over the line. "How about you?"

"Oh, uh.. good." The gruff voice came back over the line and Jess could tell the older man was nodding.

"That's good." There was that loud silence again. "You and Lorelai set a date yet?"

"Oh well, sort of. It was going to be in June but we had to... move it back- I'll tell you when we make a for sure date." Jess could tell there was something else going on but he didn't press, just changed the subject.

"Huh. How's the diner?"

"Oh, same as always. Caesar's still an ass and with Lane gone, I have to find another waiter." Jess could almost hear the nodding on the other end. There was another pause but before the silence could scream again, he spoke up.

"Lane's gone?"

"Yeah, uh her and Zach are actually getting married. Zach, do y- did you know him?"

"Uh-huh. He was in the band."

"Oh, right. Forgot. Well, yeah, they're getting married next week."

"Huh."

"Yep." Now Jess could hear the nodding and the rocking Luke did on his heels when he was feeling akward so he saved both of them.

"Well I gotta get to work, so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Sure. Stay out of trouble."

"I always do."

He hung up before Luke could say anything else.

* * *

"Some chick called for you again. Sounded like the same one." 

"Did you get a message this time?"

"No."

"Seb! I told you-"

"Dude, I asked ok! God, don't get your panties in a twist." The red head scowled and rolled his eyes. Jess waited.

"And?" He prompted a little irritably.

"And," he scolwed again, "she said and I quote 'just forget it. i'll stop bothering you.' I said whatever man, it's not like she was bothering me, she sounded hot but then she got all weird and hung up." He nodded.

"You're such an ass Seb."

* * *

"What are you reading?" 

"What does it look like?"

"You don't have to be such a smart ass all the time. It was a simple question, God." He scowled.

"Well, it's big and grey with black writing and a big letterhead that says 'New York Times.' I thought it was obvious." He sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing the paper down and stomping to the fridge. Seb hunched over the page he had been reading.

"What are you doing reading the society pages?" He shook with laughter and Jess glared and slamed the fridge door before leaving.

* * *

"Reading the society pages again?" He laughed at his own lack of wittiness and Jess ignored him. The red head hunched down to look over his shoulder and Jess set his jaw in annoyance. 

"The wedding pages? Dude. You really are a girl. Are you gonna get emotional? Want a tissue?"

"I don't know, maybe. Want to let me borrow that embordiered hankie you carry around?" He leisurely turned the page of the paper.

"That was a gift from my grandmother man!"

Jess didn't reply. His eyes quickly scanned words and then he threw down the paper in a heap, grabbed his coffee and left the room in a huff. Seb scowled again, still upset over the comment, and went to get the comics from under the mess of paper but he recognized a picture and held it up for closer inspection.

"Hey! Dude! Isn't this the chick from your wallet!"

* * *

"I hate blondes." 

"I know Seb."

"Why don't you move on?"

"What are you talking about?" He glanced at his friend in annoyance and a little bit of pity as he saw the other guy swaying slightly on his bar stool. Jess reached out and steadied Seb's stool while Seb seemed to be looking for words.

"I mean... you... you're... Dude. I'm not exactly a stud. I've gotten dumped a plenty of times, like whoa," he snickered at his own choice of words but quickly sobered after a moment. "But anyway, you're like... the broody mysterious guy, girls like that shit. They're always hanging all over you whenever I drag you out, but you never even go on a fuckin' date, who knows how long its been since you got laid-" Jess shot him a look. "Look, all I'm say... ing is that you..." At this point he pointed a finger at Jess's chest. "You... need to get laid and... get a girl... or something. You're still all heartbroken and shit and that girl was years ago."

"I'm not heartbroken."

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Am... are... am, are, is... whatever man." He tried, but failed, to scowl.

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


End file.
